


BLOSSOM

by traffo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffo/pseuds/traffo
Summary: Morgan Stark is fourteen years old. She unexpectedly starts her period at school, and can only get help from her dad, the Tony Stark.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	BLOSSOM

Morgan shifted uncomfortably in the oak chair in the nurse's office. She sheepishly held her pants in her hand, wearing a fresh pair of sweatpants that the nurse provided. Morgan had left 4th period early because of an extreme urge to use the bathroom. She had felt awful all week, due to a pounding headache and sharp pains in her sides. The increased acne on her face and the mood swings didn’t help either. Morgan thought nothing of it, and just made sure to drink water and take a Motrin when she needed to. The nurse put the phone down and looked at Morgan.  


“Your mom’s number went to voicemail, do you have any other contacts?” The nurse said, gently. Morgan thought about it, considering her options. Calling Aunt Nat or Dad. She didn’t want to bother either one, but since this was a girl issue she chose Aunt Nat.  


“Can you call my Aunt Nat?” Morgan asked, a glint of hope in her eyes. She didn’t want to call her dad. This was too embarrassing and she wanted to talk woman to woman, despite being fourteen. The nurse looked through the contact list and found the number associated with Natasha Romanoff. She dialed the number and waited, each ring making Morgan more and more nervous. The nurse set the phone down and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.  


“It might be best to call your dad. I understand this is embarrassing but it is probably your best bet.” Morgan attempted to ask for another name, but the nurse already dialed the number and had the phone at her ear. Morgan felt scared, but hoped that her dad wouldn’t answer the phone. Yet to no avail the nurse’s face lit up.

“Hi, Is this Mr. Stark?” there was a mumble coming through the phone, which Morgan presumed to be an answer.

“Yes this is Morgan Stark’s school nurse, Mrs. Smith. Your daughter has started her period and needs to be picked up.” Morgan’s face went from just shy to mortified. She didn’t expect the nurse to word it so bluntly. Morgan could just barely make out her dad’s voice through the phone, but he sounded like he was caught off guard.  
“Yes, I have called Natasha Romanoff and Pepper Potts before but they were unavailable. You are next for this situation, sir. Are you able to pick up your daughter?” The nurse nodded along and gave a small smile at Morgan. She walked away out of Morgan’s ear shot behind a divider to continue the conversation in private. Morgan desperately searched for a distraction, the nervousness of the conversation not helping with the already painful cramps she was experiencing. She unzipped her black backpack and shuffled through a few books before coming across her dad’s physics book. She may have only been in 8th grade but she loved an easy read like an AP physics textbook. The nurse walked out from the divider and hung up the phone. She walked over to Morgan and sat down with her.

“Your period is nothing to be ashamed of, Morgan. And your dad will be here in 8 minutes. He’s not mad. I mean, he lives with two girls so periods are not really a shock to him, according to your father. He just didn’t realize you would go to him for help. I hope you feel better, and here is a Motrin to help with the cramps.” Morgan took the small pill and used her Iron Man water bottle to take a swig of water. The story of how she got the water bottle is sweet. There was a brand deal with Hydroflask to release Avenger’s themed water bottles. Morgan loved that and wanted an Iron Man one. She never was one to ask for stuff from her parents, and her parents don’t know where she got that from, but they just assume she got the whole being a frugal thing from Peter and his inability to accept anything nice from anyone, despite how much he needed it. After overhearing a conversation between her and her friend one day from her bedroom, Tony made it his mission to buy her the water bottle. He bought it and wrapped it up for her to give as a gift. That happened to be the day she was diagnosed with a general anxiety disorder. He got a call from his wife and heard the news. This was good timing, seeing as something like this would soothe Morgan’s mind. She came with Pepper and looked to see Tony standing by the kitchen counter, arms wide, ready to give her a hug. She ran into his arms and they stood there for two minutes, Tony rubbing small circles in her back and whispering words of encouragement.

“You’re like me now, Morgan. We can be anxiety buddies together." That made Morgan laugh, and Pepper joined in the hug as the small family embraced each other. Tony then pulled out from behind him a little bag. Morgan took the bag, confusion growing on her face. The parents guided Morgan down to the sofa, and watched her open it. Morgan’s face instantly lit up at the sight of the water bottle.

“How did you know I wanted this?” Morgan asked, her excitement leaking through into her words.

“I may have overheard a thing or two. Do you like it?” Tony asked, a smile permanently glued onto his face.

“Dad, I love it. It has my favorite hero on it!” Morgan remarked, looking at her parents and smiling widely.

The memory brought Morgan to tears. Well that, and the fact that her little flashback only gave her 2 minutes to mentally prepare for the embarrassment that is telling your dad you got your period. She started freaking out a little, and the nurse noticed, rushing over to calm her down. She held up a hand to reassure the nurse she could handle it. She was a Stark, and Starks don’t mess around. She used grounding techniques from therapy and was able to pull herself back into reality.  
There was a knock at the door, and the nurse sat up and went to let whoever it was inside. The face of her father brought Morgan to tears. Her dad instantly went over to her and gave her a hug. In his hands he had a rose, Morgan’s favorite flower, and a hot chocolate from Starbucks. He took her pants and her backpack from Morgan and handed the gifts to Morgan. Tony signed Morgan out of school for the day and brought her to the car. He put her things in the back and then went around to open the door for Morgan. She went inside and her father went around to go to the driver’s side. He hopped in and handed Morgan a tissue.

“Maguna, it’s okay! This stuff is outside of your control. Although it would probably be more convenient if your mom was here. You know, her also having a uterus and stuff.” Tony reassured Morgan and put his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m going to be completely honest with you. This is awkward. It shouldn’t be, considering pretty much every woman has a period but that’s the way it is. Do you need me to pick anything up for you?” Tony asks his daughter, who is beet red and turning away.

“Uh, I don’t know what kind of products mom has in your guys’s bathroom. Could we stop by the store and buy some?” Morgan asks, her voice laced with a tinge of embarrassment.

“Yea, kiddo, of course. CVS okay?”

“Well I be damned I didn’t know the great Tony Stark shopped at CVS!”

“Call me Tony again and you will lose water privileges.”  
Morgan pretends to be astounded, but breaks into laughter. Then that’s when she realized you can’t laugh on your period. Well, without the repercussions. She still felt the cramp pains and the feeling of Niagara falls pretty much coming out of her vagina didn’t settle well.

“Doing okay squirt?” Tony asks, concern on his face pretty apparent.

“It hurts and I don’t think laughing is a smart idea right now,” Morgan responds, with a disgusted look on her face.

“Uh. Oh. OH. Hahaha uh, CVS we go!” Tony awkwardly puts the car into drive and pulls away from the front of the school. Back in Black is playing through the car speaker, Morgan mouthing the words discretely to herself. Tony takes notice and a smile tugs at the end of his mouth.

“Like father, like daughter, huh Maguna?” Tony smirks. Morgan smiles, and pulls her hair up and out of her face. Her dad notices a chunk of hair missing from Morgan’s fingers and pulls it up to her hand for her.

“Missed a chunk there, Little Miss.”

“Thanks dad”

The pair drove in silence, Morgan periodically studying the rose and sipping from her hot chocolate. She had to hand it to her dad. He bought just the right stuff. The flower was a good distraction and it was really pretty, and the hot drink helped ease some of the pain. They reached their local CVS and hopped out of the car. Morgan pulled her purple and white varsity jacket onto her shoulders, and hiked up the school sweatpants. If she had to wear these ugly things, she was going to at least attempt to look decent in them. Her hair was tied up, with thanks to Tony for the help. The pair made their way inside and went straight to the feminine product section. Morgan felt extremely overwhelmed and didn’t know which product to use. The school nurse had given her a pad to use but she didn’t pay attention to what it was. Tony sensed his daughter’s distressed mood and took actions.

“Hey, so I guess I’m no period master but I have purchased plenty of pads and tampons in my day.” Tony humorously said. Morgan’s shoulders relaxed. That was good, at least she had some faith in him.

“They are organized by absorbance, so depending on how strong the crimson wave is, the thicker the pad you will need. But since this is your first period, let's just go for a slightly larger size. You can wear it longer if it's a lighter day but if it's heavier this should hold the juices.” Morgan nodded along. She knew the basics. Like it isn't going to be just fluid, it will probably be chunky. How long you can wear pads and tampons. How to use a pad (she’s never needed to use a tampon before, so that isn't something she is well adjusted to). Her dad grabbed two boxes of a brand she kind of recognized. Morgan’s been shopping with her mom before, so seeing this in the cart wasn't unusual.  
Her dad then grabbed regular sized tampons, and said, “If you want to swim or be a fairly active human squirt you’re going to have to stick one of these things up there.” The two went to self-checkout, and Morgan noticed her dad grabbed two chocolate bars.

“Stay here kiddo, I’m going to pick up your anxiety prescription,” Tony patted Morgan’s shoulder, quickly leaving to get her meds. She scanned the items, including the chocolate bars, and waited for her dad to buy her stuff. He came back with two bottles.

“This is your calm pills or whatever, and this is some period pills. Your mom takes these because her periods get pretty violent. I assume genetics are not going to be in your favor, considering everything else about you is the perfect parts of your mother and I. They should help with your symptoms. And also calm my nerves so I don’t have to worry about two feral females in the house.” Morgan chuckled, and Tony scanned the other items. They checked out, and he handed her the CVS bag.

“I pass the baton to young Stark. Use these gifts wisely, dear child.” Tony mockingly bows.

“You're starting to sound like Uncle Thor, dad! Does mother know you weareth her drapes?’ Morgan chimes in.

“Quoting your father! Wise choice, wise choice. The council has decided your fate. You shall be spared.” Tony robotically says as he sticks the key into the ignition. The two laugh, and Morgan forgets the pain for the time being. Maybe having her father help wasn’t so bad. The whole ride back to the tower was Morgan and Tony mocking the rest of the Avengers, leaving the two unable to breathe; they are laughing so much. As they pull up to the tower, Pepper is standing outside the front. She smiles widely as she sees her two favorite people step out of the car. Tony takes hold of Morgan’s stuff and the girls herself runs over and hugs her mom.

“I'm sorry I couldn't help you Morgan! This was the kind of thing a mom should do,’ Pepper says, apologizing profusely.

"Its okay mom! Dad was really insightful about periods. Almost too insightful.” Morgan jokingly narrows her eyes, and Pepper follows suit, both staring at Tony.

“What did I do?” Tony asks, genuinely concerned as he takes Morgan’s stuff into the elevator. Morgan assists her dad and takes her backpack and grocery bag. The family walks into the penthouse, and Morgan takes her stuff to her room. Tony puts down the stuff he was holding and looks at Pepper. He is caught off guard by the look he gives her. It’s almost, approval? Strange, you rarely see a look like that from Pepper to Tony. Tony walks over and hugs his wife.

“You did good, Tony” Pepper says, moving her hands through his hair.

“I’d like to think so. It sucks she couldn’t have her mom there, though. Apparently she even chose Natasha over me!” Tony says, laughing into her neck. Pepper chuckles, and holds the hug.

“Thank you, having you there was probably stressful for her but you definitely did good with the products. You got the right brand from what I could tell.”

“It was bound to happen at some point, right Pep? I mean, she’s fourteen! I thought you started at like twelve!”

“Tony, sweetie, that's when I specifically started. Some girls start at like ten and others start at sixteen. She’s on the later end but I think she’ll learn to appreciate being a bit of a late bloomer. Periods are no fun.”

“Oh, huh. I wonder how she will deal with it when it comes to training. Natasha will never go easy on her, even if she’s on shark week.”

“I bet we could work something out. In the meantime, I think we, and by we I mean me and Morgan, learn how to put a tampon in.”

“Our kid is growing up Pepper. I’m not ready for a blossoming woman.”

“I don't think any parent is, to be completely honest Tony. But she’s growing up to be a wonderful human and that’s all thanks to us! We did that.” Pepper broke away from the hug and made her way to Morgan’s room. Tony took the two chocolate bars from his jacket that he snatched when Morgan wasn’t looking and set them down on the kitchen counter. He took a post-it-note from the drawer below and wrote a small note.

To my blossoming teen  
we love you so much, don't ever forget that  
your mother and i are both immensely proud of who you are  
Enjoy the chocolate kiddo before me or your mom eats it  
That is a threat

Love,  
Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time writing a marvel fan fiction and I enjoyed it a lot. I had recently came up with the idea of Morgan Stark dealing with her period and the thought of Tony getting involved seemed perfect! Again thank you so much for reading it means a lot! Leave edit suggestions or suggestions for more stories if you want/see any errors because I wrote this at 1 in the morning while crying over Tony's death. Yes I am still mourning. Its a process.


End file.
